Danny heart x Dash love x heart
by pillowsmut
Summary: The story of two boys who together realize what they really had been longing for all their lives. We follow them on this journey that makes us laugh cry and smile. A compelling tale of epic romance the likes of which have probably been seen a couple of times but this ones pretty good ngl.


Danny stares at dashes finely sculpted buttox from across the hallway. It has been the subject of his masturbation for some time now. He decides to be bold and strides up to dash. "I wanna slide my dick in yo ass" he whispers softly.

"Fenton omfg wut," he replied, stunned yet slightly aroused.

Danny looked him straight in those muscular eyeballs that had that glittery glare of ectasy and spoke harshly "bitch please you want that D so bad." Danny was acting confident but really on the inside he felt insecure about his member size. "Danny 2 inch dick phantom," they always called him, but he wouldn't let that stop him. Not today.

"Im rdy for dat D phanny boy" Dash said coolly. Dash was already fingering his own anus so he would not suffer from anal leakage later in life. #protips. Danny looked at Dash, walking closer. He licked his lips.

"choo choo here comes the Danny Fenton D." Even though the two of them were in the hallway, Danny's pants were down around his ankles, and his tiny penis was out. Throbbing. He was wet and ready to stick it in.

"Im glad were practicing safe sex!" chirped Dash. He was rdy for that std free D. "when are you going in, conductor?"

Danny looked at Dash. A tear strolled casually down his face. "Im already in you, you fucking bastard" Danny's small penis didn't even begin to make a dent on Dash's finely trimmed anus. "Fine you fuck me then"

As danny pulled out Dash turned him around and strode casually into dat ass. "Bite the pillow I'm going in dry" Dash exclaimed loudly to the whole hallway as he penetrated Danny's anus.

"Wait no homo!" He screamed as fast as he could. But it was too late. It was getting pretty gay pretty fast and there was no turning back now. He turned to his right and saw his bestie, Sam, looking back at him with a grin.

"Get it Danny, Get it." He could always count on her to cheer him up when there was a dick in his ass.

He smiled brightly as he responded, "Sewww truuuu, WOOOO DICK ME."

Who knows how long the boys spent fucking in the hallway. All they knew was that there was gonna be some serious anal leakage by the end of this session.

Dashes large PENIS slid in and out making sort of a schlick schlock sound. It was beautiful and the entire hall burst into tears and applause and the lovely display of homo buttsex. "Im ready to splurge do u want it in your mouth or anus like a small cake with frosting?"

"Oh my gosd, I rlly like caek so I'll go with the motuh!" Danny said happily as plopped off that dick and opened his mouth big and wide.

Dash came into Danny's mouth with a large manly testosterone filled grunt. The cum spewed into danny's mouth and he swallowed it all with a girly umpf.

"Mmm. Finger lickin good," Danny said as he looked up at Dash with dreamy eyes. It was way better than his dads. "Kinda smells like shit doe" he could deal with though. He slurped up the remaining dick slobber with determination. He grinned widely, the cum making his white teeth even whiter.

Suddenly, dash grabbed him and threw him into the locker. Danny was shocked and didn't know how to respond. "wtf man" He looked into Dashes eyes and knew exactly what was about to happen. "pls no"

"yes fenton, yes'm" his fist curled into ball. He looked right into fenton's anal cavity and punched it. It was fisting to the max. He went at it like a punching bag. Left, right, left, block , right, duck, right. Danny's asshole tried back butt it was no match for Dash's years of anal boxing practice.

Danny mewled and moaned and he was pushed into the locker. It felt so good but oh god was it wrong in many ways. Even if there wasn't any penetration happening, he was feeling as if he had been receiving the best pleasure in his whole entire life. "Dashie. Keep going it feels good a f."

Dash shrugged and kept going as fast as he could. Sonic the hedgehog fast. Gotta go fast. He was punching faster and faster and faster Sonic X. And as he reached the point of going so fast his movements were blurred and his hands were about to pop off, Danny bucked and came onto the locker in a big and messy explosion.

The explosion radius was so large it flew everywhere and got in many girls' hair. Especially sams. The cumsplosion had taken many a victim. Several had to go bleach their eyes later but that's a story for another day.

Dsah pulled back and looked at the convulsing danny on the ground. "u ok bro?" Dash asked as he knelt down next to danny.

"ye bro. No homo rite?" danny asked hopefuly.

"no homo man." Dash said as he picked up danny and carried him bridal styel into the sunset.


End file.
